


The Proof Truths

by Icantswim



Category: One Direction
Genre: Anger, Angst, Are assholes, Chapter titles are my titles of my favorite songs, Crack, F/M, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Modest Management - Freeform, One-Shots, Proof, Secret Relationship, Smut, Sneaking Around, Sort Of, hurt/ comfort, just putting that out there, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:00:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26957722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icantswim/pseuds/Icantswim
Summary: After watching Larry proofs on YouTube, I’ve decided to write one shots based off of them.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 21





	1. The Scientist

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Just an FYI this is un-beta’d so I apologize if their are any mistakes. This is also my first Larry fic, so I hope you like it! Enjoy!

The concert was starting and each member of One Direction each take their turns walking onto the stage. First is Niall in all his childish glory. He literally skips from the left side and gives the crowd a little twirl when he’s center stage. Everyone screams and even though he’s been doing this for a few years, Niall just barely refrains from covering his ears in pain. The high pitched squeals of teen girls never got any less excruciating. 

Next was Zayn. He enters from the left as well and gives the crowd a slight wave and nod. Nothing too enthusiastic, but the fans scream just the same. Zayn joins Niall in the center as Liam makes his way out onto the stage, coming from the right side and making his way down the ramp that was set up. With a warm grin, Liam joins his 2 band mates as he gives the crowd a similar wave that Zayn had given them.

Then came Harry, confidently strutting in from the right. His curls whips behind him as he goes to meet his band. He smiles cheekily at the crowd with an excited wave. 

The morning prior, the boys had practiced their entrances, each of the first four would walk out as normal and as the first song began to play Louis would join them. So as Harry made his way to center stage, the song was playing as Louis follows.

Well Harry’s long limbs were still a bit numb from sitting on the floor backstage before the show. So, as he made his way down the ramp and across the stage, he felt his knees give out. He trips and lands on his back. If it weren’t for the loud intro to their first song of the night blaring through the speakers, the gasps and worried cries from the fans would be heard.

Honestly, Harry just giggles. He has fallen so many times on stage that none of his band mates blink an eye. They typically come over to help him up and continue on with the show. 

The last one on the stage is Louis, and although it's a regular occurrence, he still is worried when Harry lands on his back. He hurries down the ramp to pick Harry up from the ground, but is stopped by a deep rumble coming from the side of the stage. “Leave him Louis. Don’t be conspicuous .” Someone from management yells, just loud enough for Louis to hear him over the music. 

When Harry sees Louis walking over towards him and assumes that he won’t just leave him there on the floor, he outstretches his lanky arm and waits for Louis to hoist him up. Louis feels guilty as he sassily struts the rest of the way down the ramp and steps right over Harry’s outstretched arm and down to his band mates.

Liam starts off the first song and Niall rushes to help Harry up. 

“What’s up with him?” Niall nods his head towards Louis as he dusts Harry off once he’s hoisted him up.

“Beats me.” Harry answers shortly looking over at his boyfriend who is currently holding some fans' hand as he sings to her. 

The little green-eyed monster breaches and Harry rolls his eyes as he joins in on the chorus. 

The entire show went very similarly. Louis sings his parts to some lucky fan and avoids Harry at all costs. Harry goes down the runway, Louis goes center-stage. Harry goes center stage, Louis goes down the runway. It’s like some game of tag, and Harry is It. 

Harry even tries to talk to him, but Louis dodges him each and every time. By the end of the night, Harry is red in the face as angry tears threaten to spill down his cheeks.

“What’s the matter, love?” Liam asks during the last song, draping his arm ,that didn’t hold his microphone, around Harry’s hunched shoulders. 

“It’s nothing.” Harry supplies hastily, lifting his microphone.

Liam is cut off from further questioning Harry, as the band sing the final chorus of the last song of the night together. Liam leaves it go and figures if Harry still seems bothered after the show, then he would press the issue further. The boys meet in the middle of the stage to do a group bow. Harry doesn’t even try to stand next to Louis, as he does every night. Instead opts for the end next to Niall.

Harry feels like a fool. He had to have looked like a complete idiot, following Louis like a lost puppy around the stage. After the bow, Harry pushes past the rest of his band and hurries to their dressing room. He occupies himself in the corner, as he strips out of his sweaty stage clothes and pulls on an old pair of joggers and t-shirt. 

The rest of the boys come pouring in just as Harry is about to leave. 

“Whoa!” Niall startles when he almost runs into Harry as he opens the door, “where are you off to?”

“I’ll be in the car.” Harry answers shortly, brushing past Niall in the doorway.

“Harry, wait!” Louis holds onto Harry’s wrist, preventing him from moving away.

Harry violently snatches his arm out of Louis’ hold, “Fuck you!” Harry spits venomously and rushes towards the door.

“What’s going on with you two?” Liam asks as the remaining four begin to change. 

“I was wondering the same thing as you, mate.” Louis answers, getting dressed the fastest and heading towards the door.

“You sure it has nothing to do with you leaving him on the floor at the beginning of the show?” Niall questions quietly when Louis passes him. 

Louis narrows his eyes at the Irish lad, “Don’t stick your nose when it don’t belong, ‘specially when you don’t know all the facts.” 

“Whatever.” Niall grumbles back with an eye roll. 

Louis exits the dressing room and goes down the hallway and walks out the back door. He scans the parking lot and sees two running cars waiting for him and the rest of the band. He jogs over to the first one and opens the back door. Sitting on the furthest side Harry sits looking out the window as his long legs fold into his chest. 

Harry’s attention flies over to the sound of the opening door, but once he realizes it’s Louis, he turns his gaze back out the window. 

Louis gets into the car and pulls the door closed behind him. He manually pushes the door lock down and hopes the other three don’t try to barge into the door.

The younger boy thumps the side of his against the cold car window with a loud thud.

“Don’t do that H, you’ll hurt yourself.” Louis frowns.

A tear falls down his cheek as Harry whispers something inaudible.

“Can you speak up, love? Couldn’t hear ya.” The older one asks softly.

“I said, don’t act like you care.” Harry repeats louder.

“Of course I care!” Louis raises his voice, luckily the car had a divider between the front and back seat that was soundproof so the driver couldn’t hear their quarrel.

“Right.” Harry mumbles under his breath, but Louis still hears him clearly.

“What makes you think that I don’t care?”

“Gee, I don’t know Lou.” Harry says sarcastically as he turn to face him for the first time since Louis got in the car, “How about when I fell and you stepped right over like I was no more than a piece of trash.”

“That’s what this is all about?” Louis asks in disbelief, “ ‘cause little clumsy Harry fell on stage and I didn’t drop everything and run to your aid.”

“You’re a prick Louis.” Harry turns back towards the window as hot, angry tears fall down his cheeks.

“Tell me something I don’t know, love!” Louis spits back at Harry as he looks out his own tinted window.

“Why don’t you go crawl back to Eleanor.” Harry spews back, knowing it was a low blow but couldn’t bring himself to care.

“Maybe I will.” Louis says although he doesn’t and never will mean it, “At least she isn’t a whiny, clingy bitch like you.” Louis mumbles the last part under his breath, not meaning for Harry to hear it whatsoever. 

They both whip their heads to face each other. Harry’s heart shatters and Louis can see it in his eyes as more tears pour out of them. Louis couldn’t believe he said that and honestly didn’t think before he said it. It was a dick move and he only did it to hurt the other boys' feelings. 

“Shit, Hazza. I didn’t mean that.” Louis tries when Harry turn to open his door, but he stops when the car starts moving.

“I’m so sorry, none of that is true” Louis tells in the softest voice he can muster. 

Harry ignores him and stares out the tinted window and Louis scoots over to the middle seat, “Look at me darling, please.” Louis reaches for Harry’s chin and tilts it so they’re looking face to face.

“Please.’ Louis pleads when Harry’s gaze doesn’t quite meet his own.

Harry looks at him with his tear filled eyes. Louis hates to admit it, but Harry’s eyes looked so beautiful when he cried. 

“Management made me leave you.” Louis finally admits.

“What?” Harry asks, still not quite understanding.

“I went to run to you when you fell, but they told me to leave you be.” Louis brings his thumb up from where it sat on Harry’s jaw to wipe away a tear that landed on the corner of the younger’s mouth.

“Why?” Harry asks quietly.

“Said they didn’t want me to look conspicuous.” Louis tells as he caresses Harry’s cheek with his thumb. 

“Sorry, love.” Louis apologizes once again.

Harry leans forward and rests his head against Louis’. He sighs deeply and closes his eyes. “ ‘s okay.” 

“Love you.” Louis grabs Harry and hauls him into his own lap.

“Love you too.” Harry mumbles back before burying his face in the crook on Louis’ neck. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Faithfully

“Be honest Harry,” a lucky fan talking with Harry starts, “ are you and Louis in some sort of relationship that isn’t strictly platonic?”

Harry’s face pales and he can hear his heartbeat hammering in his ribcage. He was terrible at lying. Usually when someone asked about Larry Stylinson, Louis or sometimes the others would take the liberty of denying the relationship. It was never Harry for a very good reason. 

Once a fan had asked about him and Louis during a meet and greet, without thinking Harry began nodding a confirmation. He tried to cover it up by smiling and acting if he were joking. He had gotten an earful for that slip up from management shortly thereafter.

“Well?” The fan asks impatiently.

“Don’t be foolish, I’m not gay!” Harry attempts but the fan isn’t convinced as she raises an inquisitive eyebrow at the singer.

“And even if I was,” Harry tries to add convincingly, “why would I date anyone like  _ Louis Tomlinson _ ?” 

From there Harry goes on a spiel talking about the reasons he would NEVER date Louis, “He’s loud, he’s messy, he flamboyant, but is actually very insecure. And those teeth are quite oddly aligned .” Harry says all in one breath, the lies weighing heavily on his conscience. 

Everything he had said was the total opposite of the truth. Harry loves Louis’ confidence and thinks his loudness is just one of his many adorable quirks. Harry doesn’t mind that Louis is messy, he often finds himself de-stressing as he picks up after Louis. The thing about the insecurities was actually true, but didn’t everyone have them? Some might assume that Louis didn’t have any though, due to his confidence. And his teeth? Louis wasn’t the biggest fan of them, but he thought that at least management hadn’t made him get braces like Niall, so they couldn’t be that bad. Well Harry loves his little crooked grin. It was one of Louis’ perfect imperfections that made him 100 % Louis. 

Harry almost smiles fondly upon thinking about his boyfriends cute smile, but stops himself when he remembers the fan standing expectantly in front of him. 

The fan shrugs almost disappointedly and turns to walk away and Harry is about to breathe a sigh of relief. But the fan wasn’t the only one who had heard his rant of lies about his boyfriend.

“Well Harold, that was awfully rude.” Comes Louis’ booming voice from behind Harry.

The fan realizes the turmoil that she accidentally created and can feel the mood in the room shift from uncomfortable to plain hostile. She scurries off quickly, away from the singers.

“I-“ Harry goes to explain.

“Save it, you wouldn’t want to waste your breath on flamboyant bloke like me, would ya?” Louis asks calmly, as if he hadn't just heard his boyfriend trash talking him to a fan.

Harry opens and closes his mouth, not knowing how to respond. Not knowing how to un-fuck-up his relationship.

“Right,” Louis starts, trying to hide the hurt from his eyes, “well I came to get you, we’re going on in 5 minutes.” 

Louis turns and goes back the way he came, Harry tries desperately to explain, “Louis! Please!”

“Save your breath Curly, you wouldn’t want to bother yourself with a loud and insecure person like me. I might taint your perfection.” Louis shouts back before disappearing down the hall to where they were performing for their launch of their new album  _ Made in the A.M.  _

—

By the time Harry collects himself and walks into the room where the performance would be taking place, everyone was patiently waiting. The band was set up in the background, with Zayn and Niall in chairs. Louis sits on the floor farthest away from where Harry inevitably has to sit, with Liam in between them, sitting close to Zayn’s shins. 

The band begins to play their song for the evening, Little Things. Harry smiles as the opening chords ring out, remembering how he had unofficially declared this particular One Direction song as his and Louis’. Perhaps if Louis saw him singing their song to him, he’ll realize how much Harry loves him and all his little things.

Through the song, Harry sings his heart out to Louis, never looking away from him. At first Louis doesn’t pay him any mind and listens to Zayn and Liam’s parts. 

Then comes Louis’ solo. 

  
  


_ You can't go to bed without a cup of tea _

_ Maybe that's the reason that you talk in your sleep _

_ And all those conversations are the secrets that I keep _

_ Though it makes no sense to me _

Harry’s heart shatters when Louis sings his part without any emotions whatsoever. The usual warmth that Harry feels when Louis sang Little Things to him was replaced by coldness and an empty feeling that he never wanted to feel again.

_ Well then, I guess I’ll have to make it obvious that I’m singing this to him.  _ Harry thinks as the song rolls from Louis’ solo to his own.

_ I know you've never loved the sound of your voice on tape _

_ You never want to know how much you weigh _

_ You still have to squeeze into your jeans _

_ But you're perfect to me _

_ I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth _

_ But if it's true, it's you, it's you, they add up to _

_ I'm in love with you and all  _ **_his_ ** _ little things. _

As Harry sang this last part he tried to not smile as Louis began fumbling around nervously. He awkwardly begins shifting in his spot on the floor, completely shocked that Harry had not only sung to him, but changed the lyrics. To top it all off, the performance was live. There would be no retakes and no cutting the camera away from Harry staring lovingly at Louis while Niall sings his own solo.

Harry knew he would be getting hell for it, but did he care? Hell no. He fucked up and he needed to make it up to Louis. This was probably not the smartest idea on how to fix, but Harry couldn’t bring himself to give a fuck.

After the launch had finished, the band piles into their own cars and head home. Although Harry and Louis live together, they were always forced to travel separately so that none of the fans that saw them would get suspicious.

When Harry gets home, Louis is already there. After he toes off his shoes, Harry flicks on the lights in the living room and startled when he sees Louis sitting in the dark on the sofa.

“Lou?” Harry asks, breaking the deafening silence.

Louis doesn’t respond, instead stares blankly at his folded hands in his lap. As Harry gets closer, he can see the tears trickling down Louis’ red cheeks. 

“Oh Lou.” Harry kneels in front of the older boy and takes Louis’ hands in his own.

“I’m sorry.” Harry says as he squeezes Louis’ hands, trying desperately to get Louis to look at him.

Louis doesn’t answer, instead continuing his noiseless stare.

“Talk to me Lou, please.” Harry begs.

Louis looks at him for the first time and gives a wet scoff. “I thought I was too loud. Now you want me to talk? Pick one Styles, you can’t have both.” 

“I didn’t mean any of that. I swear.” Harry tries.

“Which part?,” Louis stands up, pushing past Harry on the floor, “My loudness? My uncleanliness? Or all my pathetic imperfections? Or is it my insecurity about them?” Louis shouts as he stomps up to their bed, locking the bedroom door behind him.

Harry gets up and follows him. He lets his head thump against the door when the doorknob won’t turn, indicating that Louis barricaded himself in. Harry sinks to the ground, and leans his head against the door. Hoping to hear Louis.

“Please open the door Louis.” Harry begs, almost letting a sob escape him. 

“Piss off!” Louis screams.

Harry jumps when something hits the door from the other side. He assumes it was a shoe that Louis threw, because there wasn’t any shattering. It was probably one of his Chelsea Boots, if Harry has to guess.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean a single word! I swear it was all a lie.” Harry yells through the door.

Harry is met with a loud slamming of a door inside the bedroom, probably the bathroom. 

As Harry sulks on the floor, he sees something glimmering on the floor. A black bobby pin, he had lost a few days back, sat in a crack on the floor’s wood paneling.

Harry takes the pin and sticks it in the lock and wiggles it around. He and Louis had googled how to pick a lock with a hair pin years ago when they got locked out of their apartment in Princess Park. After some twisting, Harry hears the clicking of the lock. 

Harry opens the door and steps in to see Louis curled up in a small ball, sobs wracking his body. Without a word, Harry crosses their room and envelopes Louis in a tight embrace.

“So sorry Lou.” Harry starts as he begins petting Louis’ hair.

“Love everything about you.” He places a kiss on Louis’ head and is surprised when Louis doesn’t fight it, instead nuzzling into the crook of Harry’s neck.

Harry begins giving Louis little pecks . His head, brow, eyelids, cheeks, nose, and everywhere else he can reach. Each place he kisses, he mutters _perfect_ before moving onto the next spot.

Louis eventually controls his sobs and looks up at Harry with wet eyes. “Why did you say those things?” 

“Lies. All they were, were lies. Trying to convince a nosy fan that we weren’t together.” Harry explains the conversation he had with the fan as he wipes Louis’ tears away with his thumbs.

“Listen to me,” Harry starts, “I love everything about you okay? Just like the song love,  _ I’m in love with you and all these little things.”  _ Harry sings the last part as he would in the song.

“Yeah?” Louis asks, not sounding convinced.

“Of course. Love you so much.” Harry whispers as he buries his face into Louis’ hair, “Always.”

  
  
  
  
  
  


Every bystander that had been in the general vicinity of One Direction's tour bus had heard it. The moaning. The panting. The gasping. The rummaging. The noises were as clear as day. And those noises sounded like they belonged in a porno. 

The boys of One Direction had really been getting sick of one another. Being the middle of a tour meant that they did practically everything together. Every waking moment was spent stuck to each other’s sides. It wasn’t terrible since they were all good friends and got along fairly well, but even being with the people you love most can be unbearable after awhile. 

Since they started touring, they really haven’t had a moment to themselves except for a quick shower and sleep every night. They were drowning in endless shows and interviews and it felt like it would never end. 

Louis and Harry were denied permission to stay in the same hotel home. Louis has even tried to sneak into Harry’s room late in the night, but was immediately sent back to his own when a security guard caught him. 

Constantly being surrounded by fans and by extension cameras, Harry and Louis were hardly allowed to interact with one another. They got in trouble if they whispered to one another on stage. Management never let them sit by one another during interviews. So the only time they got to talk to one another was on the bus between cities, but sometimes that was taken away when random people came on the bus to do exclusive interviews. Although the interviews were labeled as “exclusive” they happened quite frequently. 

**Author's Note:**

> Also a quick note, not all of the stories in here will be strictly based off of a proof, but they are all inspired by Larry moments. 
> 
> With that said, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
